The Snow King
by ArtsyMusicalSakura
Summary: "Killua, your greatest talent is putting people down!" As the prince of a wealthy kingdom, Gon had gone through isolation, sadness, and pain in earlier years of his life. Now, since his older brother Killua, the wintry king, ran away, he has been given the chance to rebuild their brotherly bond as he journeys through newly found friendships. Based on Disney's Frozen!
1. Part I: Isolation

**AN: Since I'm currently obsessed with Frozen these days (well, mostly its music), I've decided to write this fic for fun! I worked long and hard on the first chapter and I hope you like it! If you do, please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

"The ice is sure foul and tough, ain't it, kid?" a bearded man obscured in many winter garbs inquired.

He was talking to a boy named Leorio who was almost near his teens. He was abnormally tall for his age, currently around the older man's height. He simply nodded, completely stressed about the work laid out for him. He attempted to pick up a block of ice with a pair of big claspers, but it was too hard for him. His reindeer Pietoro, an adorable and goofy animal his size, licked his cheek to get attention.

"Aw, Pietoro! Trying to cheer up me, aren't ya? Good boy!" Leorio remarked, petting his smooth chocolate fur.

Other muscular men stood discreetly on the beautiful, crystal ice with lengthy saws in their hands. They were plunged deep into the ice, making their routes into forming squares. The bearded man observed this a little bit and turned back to Leorio.

"Kid, how 'bout you cut up some ice instead? Sound good?" he offered.

"Sounds better than carrying it," Leorio agreed and was given his own saw.

Pietoro decided to follow him on walking on this dangerous force of nature.

"Always remember this, kid," the man advised like a wise elder. "Beware the frozen heart."

XxXxX

It was a peaceful and serene night in the kingdom of Arendelle; people slept with no worries under the colorful Northern Lights. They decorated the starless sky like a fantastic display of fireworks. The King and Queen were also in a wonderful resting state except...

"Killua, Killua, Killua!" Gon, the younger prince, shooked his elder brother frantically like there was an emergency. "Wake up!"

"Gon, go back to sleep!" he groaned as he pushed the smaller toddler back to his side of the bed.

"The sky's awake so I'm awake! I can't sleep anymore!" Gon exclaimed cutely. "I wanna play with you!"

"Go play on your own!" the slightly older silver-haired toddler stuck out his tongue.

Gon was trying his best to convince him to get out of bed, and he needed the best way to do that. Suddenly, his light bulb sparked brightly with the perfect idea. He crawled on top of Killua again and opened one of his sapphire eyes.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked mischievously.

Killua just grinned back with an evil aura.

Gon vigorously dragged him down the grand spiraling staircase that was covered by a velvet carpet. They were pretty noisy in the midst of the darkness.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Gon shouted.

"Pipe down, Gon! Don't wake up Mommy and Daddy!" he angrily whispered.

"Sorry!" Gon hushed himself.

They stopped scrambling when they reached the center of the castle's main room which was vast and nearly empty. On its striped navy blue walls were framed famous artworks and paintings of past ancestors of the royal family. One of them featured the two brothers as adorable infants being held in their parents' welcoming arms; Gon in his mother's and Killua in his father's. It was inevitable for the latter to inherit the throne someday.

Killua began his usual showcase of an unusual gift he had by swirling his tiny hands to make a fully rounded snowball.

"Wow!" Gon gasped, awestruck by the magic his brother could perform. With widened brown eyes, he stared at the snowball carefully as it grew from the size of a puny pebble to a firm baseball. "But... how come I can't do that?"

"I don't know," Killua shrugged. "Maybe it's because you look nothing like me or you weren't lucky enough to have these powers."

Gon gave him a pouty look on his face. He did not approve of this idea at all, but he returned to swooning over his talent in sorcery.

"You ready?" Killua smirked, about to release the snowball.

Gon nodded enthusiastically, smiling big with his mouth open. Killua threw it up in the air, the snow eventually raining in millions of shimmering sparkles. Gon pretended to view them as snowflakes so he stuck out his tongue to catch some. Also, he couldn't help but bounce everywhere and extend his short arms to grab them as if they were tangible things.

"This is amazing!" Gon shouted.

"Oh, it gets better!" Killua grinned.

Killua lifted up one of his little feet and stomped on the floor hard. Leaking from his foot was a pool of ice which quickly traveled its way in dispersing throughout the entire area of the floor. Soon, the bland-looking floor was polished and renewed as a shiny and new ice skating rink. It moved the boys without their consent and Gon accidentally slipped but Killua caught him in time. Following that was both of them building one of their best snowmen. Gon planted a carrot on its face. Killua gathered two twigs and inserted them on each side of its body.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Frost, and I like warm hugs!" Killua imitated in a deep voice, moving his arms up and down.

Gon giggled and embraced Mr. Frost with all of his love. "I love you, Mr. Frost!"

He continued to laugh lightheartedly as he shared a ballroom dance with Mr. Frost, gripping his hands. Killua blasted snow as a sort of engine to have their dance keep going in a breeze and to make it more of an entertaining ride. Once they were finished, they moved on to taking turns in sliding down hills of powdery snow. When they slid down together, Gon hopped from his spot into another hill fit for his size, leaving a deep silhouette inside made by his body. Gon rose from it, shaking off any excess snow in his spiky hair.

After that, Gon stood steadily on the smallest hill he could find. With his hands, Killua blew out lots of snow and a taller hill was built. Gon jumped to it with ease.

"Pay more attention now," Killua advised, giving off a devilish grin.

Anothrr hill was quickly constructed and Gon hopped to it with a bit of difficulty this time. Two more hills appeared and Gon tried his best to catch up in this new game that Killua created for him. It was a video game with an infinite amounts of levels. Each time you reached a new level, it required more concentration and difficulty than the previous one. A new hill was greater in size than the rest. Hill after hill, they slowly looked more like pillars. Gon now kept in perfect rhythm as Killua spawned more of these obstacles. Suddenly, Killua was going too fast that he fell on his bottom.

"No, Gon! Wait!" Killua called out as he realized he didn't make another one earlier.

He watched in horror as Gon had already hopped and was now shrieking in excitement. He didn't want his precious little brother to get injured badly.

"GON!" he screamed, holding out his hand so he could make a pillow of snow to zero out the danger of his fall.

Instead, his icy magic assaulted Gon's face, knocking him out unconscious. He did not expect that coming. He panicked constantly, dashing to his body and held him in his arms, concerned about his condition. Killua's state of mind changed the floor back to the way it was, not intended to be skated on anymore and unfortunately, Mr. Frost had to collapse because of this. A strand of Gon's black hair turned white. Strange...

"Hang in there, Gon!" Killua said worriedly. "You'll get better! I promise!"

At the doorway, the King and Queen were fully awake, eyes wide enough to pay attention to what was happening around them. They headed toward their sons, showing anxiety when they were going to learn the truth.

"Killua, what in the world did you do now?" the King interrogated, outraged by what he saw. "This is getting worse and worse!"

"I didn't mean to do all of this! It was an accident!"

The Queen decided to take Gon from his arms and carry him in her own.

"Oh, dear! He's freezing cold!" the Queen pointed out.

"I know where we should take care of him! Follow me!" the King ordered.

He hurried to his library and dug through thousands of shelves to find his answer; it was a needle in a haystack, a small gold nugget hidden in the depths of dusty black coal. Finally, he encountered some crumpled ancient papers from a locked up book, snatched them, and stared at them carefully. One of them had a detailed drawing of a troll who seemed to be healing a person in some way. Another one fell and revealed a map.

"Let's go."

This was sort of how the family spent time together at night: riding on two of their paper white horses, one of them leaving a trail of ice behind. They traveled through the paths of the kingdom and the twists of the forests that awaited their appearances. The horses stopped galloping when they arrived at grassy ground which was carved and shaped with a few round terraces going down like the steps of a staircase.

"Please help my son!" the King announced.

On the terraces, numerous numbers of circular stones started to vibrate and rolled on their way to check on the King. Killua was a little frightened at first, but his parents assured him that nothing will go wrong. The stones turned out to be trolls after all! They retained their stony skin tone but they also had dark eyes, a nose, and pointy ears. All of them wore grass and other types of greenery as their clothing.

"The King is here!" a troll said, getting an important figure's attention.

A huge stone rolled in, converting into an elderly troll.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" he asked.

"Born, and they're getting stronger!" the King replied.

The troll turned to Gon who looked like he was sleeping with nightmares.

"Good thing that he didn't harm his heart," the troll said in relief. His hand was ruffling through Gon's hair. "I can't change the heart that easily."

Then, he took his hand away, extracting something from Gon's head. He received heart-warming glimpses of the boys playing happily in the wintery weather. Gon was sledding from a cliff of snow and another flashback showed them ice skating on a frozen pond. The nightwear that they were wearing was replaced with usual winter clothing.

"Gon can't know about his powers," he told the King. "We have to get rid of any memories of magic. The only thing I'll leave out is the fun."

He took hold of Gon's memories and placed them back in his head.

"So… he won't know about my powers anymore?" Killua questioned in a concerned tone.

"It's for the best, sweetheart," the Queen suggested, gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

The wise troll put his arm around Killua's shoulder, bringing him forward. He used his magic again to sketch out an outline of an older Killua and people on either side of him with ghostly wisps.

"Killua, your power will only strengthen as you mature."

The silhouette of older Killua was performing magic for the crowds around him, finishing it off by shooting up a gigantic and complex snowflake into the sky.

"Indeed, it does bring beauty among everyone. But, you will have to deal with fear, your worst enemy."

While he told Killua the downside of his powers, the crowds turned scarlet red, attacked older Killua, and he let out a curdling scream. The real Killua became terrified as he gasped and turned back to his parents, embracing them for safety.

"Great," the King commented sarcastically. "Then we have to prevent him from hurting anyone. You know, lock up the gates, reduce our staff, and restrict him from communicating with other people. That even includes Gon, his best buddy."

XxXxX

Gon peeked out the window to check out the weather. Snow was falling from the skies, pine trees and homes already coated with the white substance. Gon ran to Killua's room, giggling cutely. He knocked on his door with a rhythm he constantly used.

"Killua, come out!" he exclaimed. "It's snowing, so let's play outside and build a snowman! We're not as close as we used to be so I want us to go back to the fun times! Why can't you tell me why we're not best friends anymore? You know, we don't have to build a snowman!"

"Get away from me, Gon!" Killua replied angrily.

"Maybe next time then…"

Killua was in his room peering out his window sill, feeling very lonely. As his hands touched the sill, some of it froze and he jolted from this sight.

XxXxX

"Come in, Killua," the King answered Killua's knock.

Killua appeared, hesitant to be near his father since he might hurt him.

"Don't be shy! Just stand right in front of me so I can tell you something important," he insisted.

For some reason, his hands were behind his back, meaning that he was possibly hiding something there. Killua slowly walked to him, afraid what surprise he would show. The King kneeled down to his height and pulled out a pair of turquoise gloves. He slipped a glove on one of his hands, advising,

"The gloves will help. Repeat after me: conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

"Conceal it, don't feel it," he repeated carefully.

"Don't let it show," they said simultaneously.

XxXxX

Time was going by pretty quickly, and this affected the boys in many ways. They were growing taller and stronger, their childish voices deepening, and had been burdened with more responsibilities. They had a few years left until they would hit puberty, a time when they would become true adults. Most importantly, the wall between them, basically the door to Killua's bedroom, had deteriorated their bond even more since Killua spent much more time in his room than he ever did before.

Today, the King and Queen were going on a business trip to another kingdom and they would stay there for two weeks. Gon gave them his final embrace before they could embark on their voyage.

"I'll see you then! Be safe!"

Killua just bowed to show respect and admiration.

"Do you really have to leave me behind?" Killua asked, very troubled at this moment.

"Don't worry, Killua. You'll be fine," the King comforted as he shot a gentle smile at him.

Two weeks later, the royal messenger confronted Gon and Killua to share his news.

"Are they back?" Gon beamed.

"I'm truly sorry to say this, Prince Gon, Prince Killua, but… your parents did not make it because of such a turbulent storm that was occurring during their trip…"

This message struck Gon and Killua right through their hearts like arrows. They were speechless. They weren't able to find the right words for how they felt.

XxXxX

Instead of tumbling to Killua's room, this time, Gon walked normally after the funeral was over. This time, he knocked on the door with a lighter touch.

"Killua, please let me in," he spoke solemnly with a hint of desperation. "Everybody's looking for you. It's just you and me now in our family."

He put his back against the door and it was sliding down until Gon sat on the floor, desiring to be answered by his brother.

"What are we gonna do?" his voice started to crumble down.

On the other side of the door, Killua gazed at the ceiling in melancholy. Tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Gon. I wish I could, but I don't know how to control this swirling storm inside me…"


	2. Part II: Brotherhood

**AN: Hi, guys! This is not about Killua's coronation yet, but another event that happens before that day comes. This is a chapter that I entirely made up on my own, using part of a deleted scene from the movie. This chapter will give us a chance to know a little bit about Gon's love for nature, Killua's cold attitude, and most importantly, Kurapika's background! Hopefully, you'll get a kick out of it! If you did, then please R&R! I'd appreciate it a lot and it would encourage me to continue this fic!**

* * *

_One year later..._

"Damn it!" Killua grunted angrily in a whisper. Accidentally, a vase that held ruby roses had been shattered into pieces after being freezed by ice. "Calm down and control yourself, Killua! Get it together!"

One day left until the coronation. Queasiness formed from the countless number of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He had to do his best to prevent exposing his powers in front of everyone.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Gon appeared to have leaves and twigs in his hair and was drenched in water. It was Killua's cue to grab a table cloth and hide away the crushed vase. He turned around and faced Gon directly.

"Hey, Killua!" Gon greeted.

"What happened to you?" Killua asked in disgust. After a bit of awkward silence, his disapproved frown slowly curved into an evil smile.

"Hey… did you get tangled up in the jungle again, Tarzan?" he joked and cackled at his humor. He had a talent in inserting it in his daily life when he felt dead.

"Not exactly! You see-"

Killua interrupted, "Fishing at the lake again?"

"Of course!" Gon nodded.

Killua suggested, "You know, we need to be ready for the big dinner before coronation day. It's in a few hours."

"Oh, right! But, what should we wear?"

"Bro, don't worry about me. I really don't care about how I look," Killua said with a hint of whining. "Sometimes, royals like us have to live under the stupidest rules."

"Since you'll be crowned king tomorrow, you'll be granted the power to change them. I guess I'll check right here to start looking!" Gon pointed to the elegant red curtains.

He silently slipped inside and rustled through the wardrobe of bright formal outfits.

"Let's see… aha!"

He popped out in an outfit with poofy sleeves and a wide frill collar. "How about this, Killua? I think it's the right choice!" Gon beamed.

For a second, Killua froze with widened eyes. Suddenly, he laughed out his guts so hard that he ended up dropping on the floor.

"Man, you got no sense of fashion!"

"Hey!" Gon retaliated. "What do _you _know about it? Huh?"

He did make a valid point. Killua probably had zero knowledge on the subject since he loathed dressing up for special occasions. Or did he?

"You can't wear _that _to the dinner and my coronation! If you did, then you'd be making a complete ass out of yourself in front of everyone!" he insisted.

Gon tightened his fists and gritted his teeth as his older brother kept rambling on with his "fashion police" advice.

"Maybe if I wore this outfit, then everyone in Arendelle will finally notice me for once!" he shouted in frustration. This was the first time in forever that he let out this much anger.

Killua looked confused. "Wh-what...? What are you trying to say?"

Gon continued glaring. No answer from him.

"Forget it!" Killua shook it off and stomped out of the dressing room, returning to his own room.

XxXxX

"Ah, Prince Killua! Soon to be our new king!" one of the butlers greeted with an honored bow.

"Hey, Gotoh," Killua said, not even looking back as he casually walked down the corridor.

The other butlers followed suite in Gotoh's gestures and words. Two maids opened the long, dark wooden doors to the castle's grand and refined dining room. It was tiled with shiny marble, and the ivory walls were ornamented with paintings that were framed by a golden border. Killua seated himself in a throne-like chair at one end of the table. It was supposedly infinite in length and covered by a clean, silky white cloth. He jumped from his seat when he noticed that Gon was already at the other end, looking disappointed with his hand resting on his cheek.

"Whoa! When did you get here?"

Gon gazed up at his beautiful sky eyes and acted like a total snob as he ended up looking somewhere else.

"Okay, then!" Killua shrugged and sat back down. He did the same. Avoid eye-to-eye contact with his younger brother.

XxXxX

The number of guests gradually rised as they made their way to feast with the princes. They hailed from other kingdoms and countries that had close ties with Arendelle. Kings, queens, their children, if any, and other noblemen were invited. As soon as everyone was present, they were allowed to dig in immediately.

Out of boredom, Killua poked at his medium-well steak with his stainless steel fork. Because of their brotherly argument which ended not too long ago, he temporarily lost the ability to be fired up about gorging his face with exquisite and freshly prepared food.

"As a prince, you should never play with your food," a duke from another country pointed out matter-of-factly. "Enjoy it the correct way like what your brother is doing. Come on, dig in before there's nothing left for you!"

Killua picked up a sharp cutting knife on one side of his plate and started to slice away sullenly, the fork stabbed firmly in the juicy meat. He fed himself in tiny pieces. He wasn't that hungry.

"So, Prince Killua," a king spoke up, "how does it feel to know that you'll have the same role as I am starting tomorrow?"

"I'm overwhelmed. Pretty stressed about what this job's like, actually."

"For a kid, I highly anticipated that answer. Do not fret, my friend."

_Friend? _Killua thought. _To me, you're just a stranger! _

"You do not know this yet, but you will have servants helping you deal with the huge amount of workload you'll encounter. Arendelle is aware of how children like you are not mentally prepared enough to handle such duties on your own."

"Thank God," Killua sighed.

"You're welcome, young one."

The king resumed his endless course of his favorite dishes.

"Hey, Kurapika," Gon said, his mouth saturated with mashed potatoes.

After finding out that Kurapika was a prince just like he was, he became interested in talking to him more. He strongly believed that he'd be a reliable and helpful friend to talk to when he was feeling down after verbally sparring with Killua. He expected them to share tons of similarities, like friends, when it came to opinions, pastimes, family, background, and other important matters. He perceived Kurapika as a potential big brother, a rolemodel that would set the proper behavior and tone for him. It was simply his instinct that told him that right away Kurapika would be the best person to befriend.

"Princes should never talk with a mouth full of food either!" the duke scolded righteously.

Gon gulped down the starchy filling and drank his glass of water.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized.

Kurapika chuckled lightly as he placed a chunk of steak into his mouth. Compared to the royal bloods of Arendelle, he was much more well-mannered and gentlemanly. Never in his life did he play with his food, talk while eating, and despise getting clothed formally. He was the definition of the ideal prince and originated from the Southern Isles.

"So, what were you going to ask me?" he questioned with an amiable smile.

"Do you have any siblings like I do?"

Quickly, Kurapika's sweet smile dropped into a sad frown. Other little conversations hushed down, meaning that everyone else was very interested in hearing his story. Even Killua as he looked up at his concerned face.

"Well, I used to..." Kurapika stared downward at the table and folded his hands. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"He had three older brothers," his father informed sympathetically. "Unfortunately, they all got killed in a kitchen fire."

"The head chef in our kitchen decided to take the blame for their deaths," his mother added. "He was sentenced in prison for many years, even to this day."

Droplets started to leak out of the prince's stormy gray eyes and trickle down his smooth pale cheeks.

"I still miss them a lot to this day," Kurapika's voice began to crumble and wiped out some of his tears with his handkerchief. "I remembered all of the good deeds they've done for the world and how they've inspired me to do the same."

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Gon offered generously.

"No, but thank you," Kurapika smiled sadly. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Killua rolled his eyes and he went back to nibbling on his steak. Then, a thought crawled into his mind.

_Who is this guy?_

XxXxX

"I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier," Gon apologized. "There had to be a way to show you how I felt at that time and that's what I ended up doing."

The dinner was finally over, and all the guests either walked or rode on a carriage to their temporary houses as part of their two-day vacation in Arendelle. The brothers were relieved to spend their remaining time personally. Enough of the crowd for today. They relaxed in Killua's bedroom; Gon laid down on his comfy bed and Killua crossed his arms and leaned his back against the cursed doorway, the same doorway that shut everyone out of his world.

"We haven't been like a complete family these days," Killua remarked.

"It's because we're not," Gon agreed.

Silence weighed down on the young boys whose parents died at an early point in their lifetime. They died when they were only in their 30s. How could they become a sewed together family again? Certainly they wouldn't try to find new parents. Life still wouldn't be better even with substitutes.

"Oh, Killua, it's gettīng late. I'll be going back to my room now," Gon said, rising from the bed.

"Okay."

"If you need me, don't be afraid to call me. I'll be right there for you," Gon smiled and waved as he opened the door. "Night, Killua!"

He was crashing down the powerful wall that isolated them for years. It was his way of being able to reach out and not be neglected anymore by his friend, his only _family_ left...

Gon's last words in Killua's final day as a prince lingered in not just the latter's brain, but also in his heart, the place where the most genuine emotions can be felt. Killua knew it as _love_, something that would keep his fear and his powers under control.


	3. Part III: Eternal Winter

**AN: Hi guys! The day of coronation has finally arrived for Gon and Killua! This was a difficult chapter to write down and I've worked very hard on it and edited all of the scenes multiple times to make it sound smooth. I really hope you do realize the effort I've put into this chapter and R&R if you enjoyed it! **

* * *

Today was a great example of the beauty of spring. Sunshine provided a blanket of warmth for the noisy and crowded atmosphere. Tulips, sunflowers, and other lovely flowers grew in the personal gardens of cottage homes. Intricately carved wooden ships docked on the ports of Arendelle, carrying hundreds of formally dressed civilians. The gates were about to be opened to the entire public, not just for the guests from last night.

Leorio hopped off Pietoro when they stopped by an outdoor market selling fresh produce. He walked up to the merchant and extended his hand to receive what he wanted.

"A carrot please."

"That will be ten silvers, sir."

Leorio scrambled through his pockets and decided to hand him over a gold nugget instead. In return, he got a short but wide carrot that had been recently extracted from its roots in the ground.

"Thanks."

Pietoro munched on it and Leorio got his own part of the vegetable after him. It became a normal habit for them to share food and... spit.

XxXxX

"Dude, dude, dude! You gotta wake up!" Killua used all his force to shake Gon from his deep slumber. "GON!"

Gon blinked his eyes repeatedly and shot a drowsy look at him.

"Wh-why?" Gon muttered.

"Duh, it's coronation day!" Killua shouted to wake him up even more.

Gon's dreamy eyes popped out like the shocked, bulging eyes of a frog. His jaw hanged out so much that it could have been broken by now. Killua threw him something wrapped in luminescent green and topped off with a red bow.

"Enjoy your gift," Killua grinned and hurried out his room.

Gon shot up from his lazy position and tore apart the wrapping vigorously like a grizzly bear with its harmful claws. As he picked off the last ripped piece, some sort of maroon ball gleamed in the daylight.

"A NEW FISHING ROD!" Gon shrieked with joy and couldn't help but bounce up and down on top of his bed.

He already dressed up in his coronation outfit in just seconds and scurried out the door, the fishing rod suspending by his shoulder. He spun and twirled around with some of the butlers and maids and even attempted to kiss them on the cheek multiple times. He had never been this pumped in his life. This was the only day when he would meet and befriend many newcomers and spend the party of his lifetime with them. Life for him couldn't get any better than this.

While Gon was anticipating the rest of this wonderful day, Killua remained his distant self but was more apprehensive than before. He was carefully putting on his well-kept and flawless king uniform with the support of his servants. A maid buttoned up his turquoise vest and a butler pulled up his silver boots. Two other maids clipped on his trailing royal purple cloak with an opal. At last but not least, he slipped on his supposed _winter-proof _gloves. He glanced at himself in his mirror, frowning in a concerned way. Gotoh was beside him and looked into it too.

"This is it," he said. "The day you'll officially replace your father."

Killua slowly nodded. He deeply took in air and exhaled, commanding, "Tell the guards to open the gates."

And they did.

XxXxX

"Prince Gon! Great to see you, kiddo!" an elderly bearded fishermen greeted, tying the firm ropes of ships to the pillars holding up the docks.

"Good morning, Mr. Westergaard!" Gon called out as his footsteps pounded the wood.

Mr. Westergaard was a veteran worker who lived in Arendelle for decades. He knew the secrets and tricks of the trade in fishing in order to gain more food to feed the population. Gon started to delve in the hobby of fishing from his love of Mother Nature. He was one of the few people who was thoroughly informed about fishing behind the scenes.

"Your fishing rod!" Mr. Westergaard pointed. "It's shinier than before! You finally took the time to spruce it up, haven't ya, my boy?"

"Um, no," Gon forced a minor laugh. "Actually, Killua gave a new one to me as his coronation gift."

"So he does love you after all!"

"I guess so, but he's acting differently from his younger self these days. He's like a whole new person to me."

"He has his own reasons for his attitude, ya know."

Gon's fishing line vibrated slightly, making him move a bit too.

"Oh, already?" Mr. Westergaard said. "This catch better be worth it!"

It shook again, this time it was much more aggressive. The underwater creature that got hooked was so strong that it pulled Gon forward and he almost landed in the water. Luckily, Mr. Westergaard was able to catch his chocolate brown boots in time!

"Careful, lad!" he warned, trying to pull him back on the dock. His strength could not overpower the opposite force. "Don't let go! Ya hear me?"

"I'll try!" Gon cried desperately.

"Do you need help, sir?" a familar, polite voice inquired the fisherman. "Trust me. I will aid you as best as possible."

When Mr. Westergaard looked behind his shoulder, he was reminded of that certain, notable face. Handsome, bright, flawless, thin, and symptahetic. It was none other than...

"Prince Kurapika from the Isles! I'm in dire need of ya, young man!"

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Prince Gon's in trouble so help me pull him out before he gets in shambles!"

"Understood. I know he can't walk in the church all wet."

Kurapika embraced Mr. Westergaard from his hunched over back and tugged him like there was no tomorrow. Gradually, the elder was moving back, meaning that Gon was less likely to get his head underwater. Gon found himself sitting now, not hanging his head so much that his neck would start aching.

"Thanks a lot, Kurapika!" he heaved a sigh. "You're pretty strong!"

Kurapika's cheeks became tinted with a carnation pink. "Um, thank you, I guess..."

"Ah, don't go all shy on us, lad! Now we feel timid like little mice!"

Gon checked his fishing line. The squirmy worm was gone, but not any sort of fish was present. He realized that he failed today, but didn't mind at all. He learned that he wasn't always lucky, so he constantly hoped for the best in the future. The amount of luck he carried with him varied from one day to the next. Today was unlucky, so tomorrow he might have a higher chance of catching a fish.

Huge iron bells from the chapel resonated throughout the community, leaving a ripple effect in their sound. Citizens were able to pick up those recognizable sounds no matter where they stayed. It drew their attention away easily as if a bizarre-looking creature was walking down the streets of Arendelle.

"It's time. We better get moving," Kurapika informed.

XxXxX

Arendelle's chapel was one of the most aesthetically pleasing and stunning in the whole world. It was best known for its quaint architecture since its roots were in the Renaissance. The tall walls and the interior of the towering rooftop consisted of stain glass windows in shades of red, green, blue, and gold. These colors splashed throughout the multiple transparent windows in both complex and abstract patterns that only prominent visual artists could invent. The church was organized with single-filed pews on two ends of the its space. A everlasting scarlet carpet was rolled in between, providing a runway for significant people and guests.

Up high in the balcony ahead stood men and women dressed in choir robes, singing divine music in a foreign language. Killua, the primary source of attention, marched down the aisle, his shoulders and legs trembling every now and then.

_You can do this, Killua! _he uplifted. _Get over the crowning and you'll be fine!_

He reached his endpoint, bowing his head and he felt a ring of gold touch his fluffy silver hair. He stood tall once more, his crown decorated with jewels in similar hues to the church's. Gon stood by the side of the altar, hands folded in front of his legs. The Bishop of Arendelle held up two treasures on his plushed pillow: an orb representing dominion over land and a scepter embedded with tiny jewels, signifying power and authority. Beads of sweat were on Killua's temples, some of them streaming down. He hesitantly went right away at the works of gold.

"Your gloves, Your Majesty?" the Bishop reminded, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Oh," Killua whispered.

"Take your time, Your Majesty. We have all the time in the world."

Killua sluggishly removed the gloves that stripped him of his potentially monstrous winter powers. Possibly he could start a riot among the crowds if he caused great trouble right away. After thirty seconds which seemed like a lifetime, he gently laid them down on the pillow. He grabbed the treasures as tightly as he could, and faced his audience, his people.

A few citizens, especially young children, had fallen asleep quickly in just half an hour. The only people who remained awake and attentive were the older kids, adults, and the wise elders.

The Bishop startled Killua by chanting a prayer in Old Norse. It consumed a good amount of time, pressuring Killua into nearly freezing his treasures. Minuscule amounts of ice were covering the gold with a transparent ocean blue.

_Hurry up, ya old geezer! I can't be standing like this any longer! _he ordered in his mind. He craved the need to scream in his face.

The priest gibbered some more until his prayer ended with, "King Killua of Arendelle!"

"King Killua of Arendelle!" the audience exclaimed with pride as they rised and applauded.

For the first time in forever, Killua wore a smile on his face but it was slight and minor.

XxXxX

"Dance with me, King Killua!" Gon extended out his arms.

"Nah," Killua declined monotonously. "I suck at that stuff. By the way, you don't have to call me king. It sounds weird when you say it."

He patted on the cushion and slumped in the overwhelming seat. As Gon made his way back to the front of the crowd to witness couples waltzing passionately, he tripped on a man's leather shoe. Suddenly, he felt a gloved hand firmly grip the back of the collar of his forest green outfit. It was just like earlier. He was passively being pulled back into place and twirled around to realize it was Kurapika, one of the most well-dressed young men during the reception.

"Thanks again, Kurapika! You're too nice!"

Kurapika blushed a second time, his cheeks currently a hot pink. Similar to a young girl with a crush, he placed his hand on one cheek as if he got kissed there. "Oh, please stop flustering me with your kindness!"

"But it's true!"

They laughed together as new comrades, and Killua seemed to frown upon that every time he noticed it. Soon, a crooked mischievous smile crossed his lips.

"Time to cut the cake!" one of the chefs announced. He stood by a four-tiered cake neatly frosted in sky blue buttercream and piped with flowery and sweet designs outlined in navy blue.

_Perfect timing, _Killua thought.

"Of course, the king will have the first slice!" The chef handed him a thick slice of checkered golden and chocolate cake with fudge in between the layers.

_God, does this look delicious._

He carried his petite plate to the corner of the room where Gon and Kurapika moved to.

_He's not looking. That's good._

He grabbed his cake and smashed it into Gon's hair with as much force as possible.

"CAKE WAR!" Killua screamed.

Everyone took it as a legitimate order. They smashed chunks of cake into walls, the ceiling, and don't forget, people. Furniture, expensive clothing, and the total area of the party room were now in ruin. Killua and the new acquaintances already snuck their way outside on the balcony which overlooked part of the kingdom.

"What was that for!?" Gon demanded, frosting and cake dumped over the spikes of his hair.

"We need to talk," Killua replied. "_Now._"

"Is this when I leave, King Killua?" Kurapika questioned in his usual courteous voice. "It sounds like a personal matter between the two of you. If you excuse me, I'll be waiting inside."

"Stay where you are." Killua's voice boomed in a harsher, more frigid tone.

Kurapika was petrified like a statue, astonished by how a little boy could overpower a young man. Killua locked his eyes with Gon's.

"What did I tell you about strangers?"

"What are you talking about, Killua? Kurapika is NO stranger!"

"I care about your safety. It's my job as an older brother to do so."

"But we became good friends!"

The brothers evilly glared at each other, foreheads almost in contact.

"Calm down, King Killua. I'm very trustworthy, so you should trust me like the others have."

"How can I be so sure about that? What if you're not really people say you are? What if you mislead him?"

"Many people know me very well. They'll tell you about my positive side. Maybe you should stop being such a paranoid, overprotective mother and lay back a bit," Kurapika altered his voice. It was definitely not as kind and gentle as earlier.

"Excuse me? How dare you call me that!"

"Guys, please don't spoil this special day..." Gon pleaded but was obviously neglected.

"I knew it!" Killua added. "You're pretty rude after all! You're just pretending to be polite to cover up that horrendous attitude of yours! You'll make a horrible friend for Gon! By the power of the king, get out of here!"

"Killua, you're the mean one here!" Gon yelled. "Your greatest talent is putting people down, and you've used that talent countless times! You don't know Kurapika as well as I do!"

"Gon, stop," Killua shook his head and walked back inside.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" Gon asked furiously as they marched through the crowds, not bothering to apologize for shoving people around.

"Just stop it. My head's starting to ache from your yapping."

Killua almost turned the door knob but Gon dragged him away by his arm.

"Don't even try leaving me again with that door! I've gone through enough misery playing by myself!"

No word from Killua. He stared at Gon with an uninterested face and turned away. The little brother decided to criticize him with a rant.

"Why did you shut me out in the first place? Why are you so cold to everyone these days? I know you weren't like this when you were little! You used to love meeting new people everyday! When you decided to lock yourself away from Arendelle, those days were over. Killua, I wish you could learn how to be a little nicer to not just me, but to all the people you've warded off because of your cruelty. Are you listening to me?"

Silence sustained as the civilians paid attention to this soap opera starring the two unlike brothers. They showed concern for their royals and their well-being this much. Kurapika followed suite after showing up behind Gon.

"Please listen to him, King Killua," Kurapika insisted. "What would you do if you were in Gon's shoes? I can say that I had similar experiences with my three older brothers. I was so desperate to be loved."

"Didn't I tell you to leave? As the king, I have the power to banish you forever!"

"You don't have a valid reason to kick me out," Kurapika remarked, closing his eyes in frustration. "So you do have a tendency to make up such disparaging lies about other people. _You _are the disrespectful one. _You _center around yourself only and verbally abuse your power on people like me. _You_ should step down the throne and leave it to Gon to be in charge. I can't deal with that brash attitude of yours any longer. Sir, you are _not _fit to be the King of Arendelle."

Killua shut his eyes tight, devoured by his thoughts on Kurapika's beliefs.

_Shut up, Kurapika. I'm sick of your yapping, too. _

"Hey, I remember him telling my son to get away from Prince Gon!" an middle-aged man pointed out. "My boy's just a small child! How would he do harm to a boy way older than him?"

Adults and children who did not expect to hear the truth about their king began to chatter more and more. They always perceived him to be kind and fair, but their opinions had been immediately switched. Killua's closed eyes were getting more active when it came to twitching. He covered his ears to block out the unwanted noise.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! Leave me alone! _

Many more voices that testified to this dirty secret were currently invading his train of thoughts. As newer sounds nagged at his mind, his anger boiled at a higher level than before. He was like a bullied kid who couldn't resist the repeated cruelty and harassment forced upon him by a majority of his peers. This was very painful to his ears. Right after the newest voice, high-squeaked and snobbish, chorused in, Killua blew off all of the steam he accumulated.

"SHUT UP!" he screeched, unleashing horror throughout the warm and welcoming environment.

Sharp, prickly, and grand spikes of ice blasted from the very fingertips of his gloves. They traveled at very long distances that more than half of the room was occupied by the monstrosity. More importantly, bloody cuts and teared off clothing influenced the looks of some attendants, including Gon and Kurapika. Thought, their injuries weren't as fatal as others.

It was time for Killua to make a run for it. He was charging through every single door and sped away on his routes of the castle. His last door lead to huger crowds waiting outside in the cobblestone square. He zoomed past by them, leaving a path of slippery ice like when he visited the trolls as a four year old. He halted to the edge of the fjord and poked the water with his foot, freezing it instantly. He dashed on the water and no one could reach him. He was invincible. Plenty of more steps of ice eventually dispersed to the other sections of the vast body of water and trapped ships in their spots.

An eternal winter.

XxXxX

Gon was restless.

He barely recharged the energy left from last night since he still stored a lot for today. As early as five o' clock in the morning, he was riding on his horse. They were on new terrain: densely packed snow raising the level of the grassy land and soft, powdery snow that frosted the branches of pine trees and weeping willows with a shimmering white. A mild blizzard was blowing views of the landscape away. Endless amounts of snow fled from above, fogging up the way ahead for the young prince. He had to squint his eyes sometimes to be aware of his surroundings. Worst of all, it was extremely frigid, as low as -5 degrees Fahrenheit. Humans were not adapted to these climates.

"Killua..." Gon said. His voice was weaker, quieter than the first hundred times he called his name. "Please... come... back..."

He landed deep into the ground, laying in the heavenly white snow in peace.


End file.
